1st October The Carnival That High Enough To Overturn the Sky (2018.09.30)
Website Link: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/activity/nationalDay2018/index.jsp '''Event Time: '''30th September 2018 ~ 7th October 2018 '''Minimum Requirement: '''Players who participate in this event need to have their Summoner Level at least 10 or higher. '1st Part: Login of Courtesy (National Day Firecracker) Event Rule *During the event, daily get 3 wins from Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain 1 chance to lit a firecracker. *During the event, you can top up on the JUMP Platform and use the currency on the platform to directly lit extra firecrackers, extra firecracker has a chance to trigger "Super Ignition" (超级点燃) effect. The activation of "Super Ignition" will cause a chance to get rewards more than usual by 2 ~ 4 times. *Each time you lit a firecracker, you will get one random reward from the reward list. Upon lighting 7 firecrackers within the same day, you get 1 Inscription Camera - First Bloods for free. *The total number of times you can lit firecrackers will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. *The update from the in-game matches may be a bit delayed, please be patient. *The in-game rewards will be directly sent to the in-game mailbox. Reward List: ' *Random Artifact Package x 1 *Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 2 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Random Touhou Hero Package x 1 *Random Epic Skin Package x 1 *Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 *'Gold Coin x 10100 *'Gold Coin' x 300 '2nd Part: Happy Jie Gong Ge (National Day Roulette)' Event Rule *During the event, every 5 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield will grant 1 chance for a lucky draw, up to 3 chances per day (15 wins). *During the event, you can top up on the JUMP Platform and consume the currency on the platform to directly get extra chances for a lucky draw. Each extra chance from consuming JUMP Platform's currency costs 30 Yuan and there is no limited number of extra chances you can get from consuming JUMP Platform's currency. *The data of all available chances will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. *The update from the in-game matches may be a bit delayed, please be patient. *The in-game rewards will be directly sent to the in-game mailbox. Reward List: ' *'300 Heroes Exclusive T-Shirt x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 300 *Inscription Camera - Hero Kills *Title Card - African Chief (1 Day) *'Gold Coin' x 10100 '3rd Part: Joyful National Day (National Day Lottery Balls)' Event Rule *During the event, you can get 1 lottery ball for free upon logging in the website for the first time. After that, you can buy extra lottery balls by consuming the JUMP Platform's currency and you can buy extra lottery balls at most 9 times. Each lottery ball can be used to draw a reward from the reward list and you will not get the same reward you already got from the previous lottery balls. *There are 10 rewards for 10 lottery balls. The biggest rewards is Random Legendary Skin Package. Reward List: ' *Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 *Inscription Camera - Octa Kills x 1 *Shameimaru Aya's Film Box x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 2 *'Gold Coin x 10100 *Dragon Army Summoning Amulet x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 2 *'Gold Coin' x 666 *Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Eternal Horn x 1 ---- ----